


A Life For Us

by clarapaget



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, give marina’s girlfriend a name so I don’t have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarapaget/pseuds/clarapaget
Summary: Marina Andrieski waits for her girlfriend to return home.





	A Life For Us

It magnified Marina, who had pushed away everyone for so long; thought only of herself, never cared or dwelled on the misshapen idea of love. However, when Florence had dipped her toes into the cold, shallow water of Marina’s life, back in her original timeline, Marina had trashed the idea of isolation. She invited in this stranger; a beautiful, magnificent enigma that left Marina hunting for the treasure of Florence’s heart. Marina decided that Florence must have been stitched together with little incantations, her soul clarified with thin wisps of magic pushing their way through smiles and gestures and performances; she was the epitome of perfection, in the eyes of the stone-cold Marina Andrieski.

In the dull, lamp-lit apartment where Marina had found Florence smiling, welcoming her in, the hedgewitch sat on a mottled pink loveseat that was beginning to lose its stuffing. Florence owned such a vicious cat; though, not much different from the one Marina had in her original timeline. She was waiting impatiently for Florence to arrive home. Their home, which Marina had rushed to after being removed from her other one. It had been stolen, out of anger, by Kady; a sturdy, brave woman who Marina admired, but at the same time, could not stand her in the slightest. They’d had a bit of a spat once; in both timelines, it seemed. She’d only found that out after being thrust once more into timeline 23; more time spent away from the light of her life that she did not appreciate at all. 

Marina had started dating Florence months back, not long after magic turned back on and was rationed by the Library. She’d dated her back in her original timeline; Florence was the love of Marina’s life, she’d decided for herself. She’d been one on a very short list that had to be narrowed down quite significantly; Marina would not marry someone, spend the rest of her life with them if she didn’t care the entire world for them. It was by some miracle Marina had found Florence again; a blessing in disguise. 

The door of the apartment clicked open and startled Marina, who had been flipping through some dull magazine Florence always had on hand for guests coming over for dinner, that and the like. 

“I’m home!” Florence called out. “I went to the store and got some dinner for tonight. Along with a bunch of other items. I hoped we would be able to watch a movie tonight, cuddle maybe, eat some ice cream.” Florence’s voice was quick; a raindrop racing down the window of a car. She spoke fast and with a voracious hunger. She spoke without pausing, her words filling up the empty gaps of any room. 

“That sounds marvelous, babe,” Marina said. Unlike Florence, she was snappy with her words; at least, most of the time she was. Around Florence, Marina dripped like honey. She had found security and comfort in the arms of Florence, a naturalist with a penchant for cooking. If she had never honed the skill of magic, Florence would have been a magnificent chef. In fact, Marina pressured her often to expand; open up a restaurant for herself. 

That was the difference between Marina and Florence; Marina was vocal and outspoken. Florence was shy and shielded. She adored Marina, though, her brave, talented girlfriend. Though Marina would often have to remind Florence that she was talented too in her own way; growing and adding to the environment, so desperately in need of repair. 

“You would not believe the day I had,” Florence said. Both women were in the kitchen now, each standing opposite a marble counter. “Ricky came by the workshop again today. You see, we’re heading to a nature conservation site later this month and he wants to come. Though he can’t come, that’s the problem. Last time we did a mission like this, long before magic disappeared, Ricky grew cannabis instead of the tomato plants that we planned on. An absolute waste of resources!”

Marina smiled, a laugh shimmering behind her teeth. The fridge groaned as Florence open it to place her almond milk inside. She turned and continued pulling out vegetables, a box of pasta, a cherry pie, and at last, some ice cream. At one point, Florence let her hand settle on the counter for a moment too long, just a quick, solidifying second, and Marina placed her hand atop it, to mollify Florence’s nerves.

“Well, then, Ricky will face my wrath if he continues to disrupt you. Although I have to say, I would’ve done the same thing,” Marina said.  

“You’re never any help, Marina!” Florence proclaimed, exasperated, her hands flying into the air comically. “I come to you with my problems and you laugh.”

“I laugh because I care about you and must tell you the honest truth,” Marina defended herself.

“Thank you, dear,” Florence said with a sweet laugh. She flowered the world with that laugh. It sprinkled seeds, sprayed them with water, watched them blossom. Marina drank up that laugh; she drank up the appearance, the adornments, the inviting personality of the person that stood in front of her now. She never felt as solid and sure as she did now, with Florence. “You make everything Ricky has done sound better just as if you’d done it instead.”

“What can I say? I’m just Ricky, but as a woman, which is better that way. I don’t think you would’ve dated me if I were only Ricky.”

“You’re right, I most definitely wouldn’t,” Florence said with a grin. She was always happy, all the time; Marina adored that of her. Marina wanted to keep her happy. There sparked the beauty of it all; Florence and Marina, happy, just two unlikely lovers.

Though Florence was so much more to Marina than Marina showed, which disappointed her; she wanted to give the world to Florence. Florence, to Marina, was an illustration of glorious tales; the birth of cities, long-lasting battles; women dressed from head to toe in gold and gold and gold, and years of triumphant power. Florence was a thing of immeasurable beauty; Marina could try and try, but she would never be able to describe Florence in such detail; the world would close around Marina. 

“I love you,” Marina said suddenly. It was quite out of character for her; to say such a confounding statement in such a quiet and earnest voice. Florence had sprouted in the generation of rosy cheeks, sunlit eyes, cherub noses. In the darkness of the night, in their bed, Marina liked when Florence buried her face into Marina’s hair. It gave her warmth; in the night, Florence was her protector. 

“I love you, too, honey,” Florence replied. She’d moved from opposite the counter to stand in front of Marina. Florence wrapped her arms around Marina and brought her in, against her chest. It was strange to see the strong hedgewitch fail so simply; Marina pressed her face into Florence’s chest, tucked her head under Florence’s chin. 

In that moment, that calm moment only lovers experience, Marina was not heartbroken or lost or surrounded only by pain and the constant whelms of suffering. She no longer depended on the scraps of life, forgotten things, to get by. Florence had let Marina run free. 

“I have a proposition,” Marina said. Florence pulled away from her, leaving Marina haggled and wishing to remain in her girlfriends arms. 

“Yes?” Florence asked. She let one of her hands fall on Marina’s shoulder and the other cradle Marina’s cheek.

“Why don’t we cook dinner together today? It’s about time I actually learned something from you,” Marina said. “I’ll start by grabbing some beers for us, though.” 

“Good idea,” Florence laughed once more, melting Marina, before sending her away to the fridge to grab their drinks. They were content; that is what mattered most.

  
  
  



End file.
